Rage of Olympus
by Chakor Reulle
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed and has run from his home What will happen. Will he parish or find true happiness and a home to call his own
1. The betrayal

**Well here is my first ever posted pjo Fanfiction hope you like please no flames and sorry for any spelling and grammar errors**

Unbridled rage and betrayal ran through my veins as I fled from camp, 'what did I do to deserve this. I was a hero, a friend, I jumped into the pit for her, I defeated Gaia for them, I gave up god hood for gods sakes.' These thoughts ravaged my mind as my anger grew so did my power. But before that let me explain who I am. I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and twice hero of Olympus with many other titles that no longer matter. You see right now I'm running from camp half-blood the place I called home for almost eight years until he came.

(Flashback)

I was sitting in the dinning pavilion trying to read '_Anne Frank: the diary of a young girl' _because Annabeth said I should "learn the past of some famous demigods" but I just couldn't do it. As I had finally gotten past chapter one I heard the warning horn signaling the arrival of a camper so I quickly dropped my book and ran for half-blood hill when I arrived Chiron was firing arrows at a rapid pace.

Percy: "Chiron what's going on"

Chiron: "a boy is being chased by 3 hell hounds and for some reasons my arrows pass through them like their made of smoke"

As he spoke I looked at the boy he had dark brown hair just passing his shoulders, he had a median build but still buff, he wore a red t-shirt and black jeans, and he wielded a celestial bronze bastard sword with his left hand. I quickly jumped into action leaping over the kid gaining the attention of the hell hounds. I swung at the first hound aiming for its neck but when it should have connected the blade passed through the hound. This caused me to stager forwards slightly giving another hound time to leap on my back bringing me to he ground. Just before the hound dug it's claws into my back the buff guy body slammed into the hound sending it flying. I quickly rose from the ground just to see a hound back hand the kid. 'What do I do? These things seem invincible but...able...to...be...touched?' I face palmed then ran for the nearest hound when I got close I jumped onto it's back and stabbed an inch below the fur i held in my left hand, instead of passing through the blade killed the hellacious mutt but I didn't get much time to celebrate because another hound charged me and leapt toward my chest. I bent backwards letting the hell hound go over my head till I punch upward my fist connecting with the mutts underbelly allowing riptide to cut it in half from mid stomach down to the tip of its tail where it then exploded into golden dust. I quickly straitened myself in time to see the kid strangle the last of the hounds to death. After the hound turned to dust I approached the kid.

Percy: "Not bad to kill a hell hound without training and with you bare hands to boot. names Percy, percy Jackson" I said as I stuck my hand out

?: "you ain't seen nothin yet. Names Fredrick Yule" he stood tall, proud, and arrogantly. He ignored my hand and pushed passed me heading strait for Chiron. I shook my head and sighed, 'looked like we got a trouble maker' this didn't bother me much since most said something similar about me when I arrived.

(Time skip 1 month (still flashback))

Fredrick turned out to be a son of Hephaestus much like Leo he could control fire and he used it to 'impress' the other campers for the most part it worked but mostly on the newer campers who arrived after the defeat of Gaia a couple of the older campers where impressed to such as Leo 'just because he was no longer the only fire wielder', a few Ares campers 'because he's strong', and several Aphrodite girls 'because he didn't get his fathers misshaped looks' well thats how it was at first but then he kept challenging me for best swordsman in camp but kept falling short so he began finding ways to turn people against me. Such as destroying half the strawberry fields while the others where asleep flooding the area so it looked like I did it since I'm the only one who can control water, or snitching on the Hermes cabin about their pranks saying I forced him to snitch, and many more problems liked this arose. The only ones who believed me where Thalia, Nico, Katie, Conner, Annabeth, and Chiron. Travis hates me because Fredrick said I was trying to seduce Katie while they where dating.

I've been feeling quite alone lately so Annabeth and I have been hanging out more which always makes me feel better, and today was no exception so I began walking to our normal meeting place at the docks but when I got their no one but the neids where there so I went to the Athena cabin just to find her brother Malcolm saying he hasn't seen her since breakfast. This got me worried so I searched all over camp not finding her anywhere. After lunch passed 'which Annabeth and Fredrick never showed up for' I started looking in the woods while searching I heard a yell so I dashed toward the sound thinking a camper got cocky and summoned a stronger monster than they could handle but what I found made my blood boil, my heart freeze, my soul to crack, and my eyes water. There in the center of a large clearing was Annabeth bent over a stump being fucked by none other than Fredrick. I began walking toward them each foot step causing mini earth quakes that where getting stronger as I got closer, a hurricane began forming above their heads, the water droplets in the air began forming ice around the clearing, and I drew riptide.

Percy: "why Annabeth? Why would you do this to me? I love you I jumped into Tartarus for you" Annabeth was to shocked to by my presence to even respond but Fredrick held a triumphant and arrogant smirk on his face.

Fredrick: "isn't it obvious she wants me more than you" and to prove his point he rammed himself deeper into her making her moan his name. This sent me over the edge, I released the storm over our heads causing gallons upon gallons of rain to pour down, lightning to crack across the sky, winds to rip some near by trees from the ground, and nock Fredrick and Annabeth apart. I raised Riptide into the air and slammed it into the ground sheathing it all he way into the ground leaving only the pommel visible creating an earth quake so powerful it shook the very sky around us and made a fissure nearly 80 yards wide. I turned from them and ran not going back to my cabin I just bolted as I left the storm I made followed me and continued to do so for 3 days as my rage and pain kept building.

(End of flashback)

So hear I am at the foot of the Empire State Building where Olympus now resides. I walked into the building and approached the man at the desk. He was reading a book named "_guard duty for dummies_". Not really wanting to deal with any bull crap I grab him by he collar yanking him from his seat.

Percy: "key to the 600th floor NOW" I then shoved back making him hit the floor. He quickly righted himself and handed me the key. I left the man there to compose himself while I rode the elevator up to Olympus. Now normally I would appreciate the view and admire Olympus but I barely held myself back from destroying what '_she_' designed. When I arrived at the throne room doors i Sparta kicked the door making them fly open even breaking one of the hinges on the left door. I must have interrupted a meeting because all the Olympians where there most had there weapons out till they saw it was me but a few kept them out because of the permanent angry glare on my face.

Zeus: "how dare you. What's the meaning of this"

I just stood there glaring at the floor trying to calm myself down. After five minutes of standing there with he gods staring at me I calmed down enough to speak.

Percy: "forgive me lord Zeus but when you've had the week I've had you would have destroyed the U.S. Thrice over..."

Athena: "what do you mean"

I scowled at her but answered anyhow.

Percy: "well 'Athena' about a month ago a son of Hephaestus arrived at half blood hill being chased by hell hounds we killed the hounds and he turned out to be an arrogant bastard who began making my life hell after I beat him for the twelfth time in sword fighting so he began turning camp against me it was a slow process but about a week ago he succeeded in turning almost everyone against me all but a select few than the final straw came when I found him fucking Annabeth in the woods when I found them I gave them a chance to explain but Fredrick continued fucking her so she would moan his name so I snapped. No there not dead severally injured but alive and just to skip the argument I swear upon he river Styx that what I have said to the gods is true" many emotions passed over the Olympians most finally stoping on sadness or acceptance.

Athena: "but why would my daughter cheat on you even if I despised you in the past and still don't agree with your relationship with my daughter you are preferred over an arrogant fool"

Percy: "I don't know Athena why don't you ask her" my anger getting the best of me but I quickly began glaring at the floor again to calm myself, after a few minutes I calmed down again. "I'm sorry but I gave up god hood twice and jumped into Tartarus for her"

Athena: "fine, but why have you come here Perseus I highly doubt it's to tell us about your week"

Percy: "I came here looking for a job anything that will keep me away from those wretched campers, especially Fredrick and your daughter" Zeus looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking.

Zeus: "hmm... Anyone have any ideas" Apollo raised his hand and kept saying "ooh ooh pick me" over and over again. "What is it Apollo"

Apollo: "as I told you the other day I recently found these websites about fan fictions of peoples favorite stories some of them are even about us and Percy, well in some of those stories which ironically start off like Percy described his week and he ends up I in front of us..."

Artemis: "would you get to the point already"

Apollo: "hold on I was getting to the best part. Well anyways Percy asks to die or asks for a job but in almost all of them he ends up blessed by chaos and becomes his assassin. So how bout we make Percy the assassin of Olympus he'll gain some powers from a few of us and biasicley kill anyone we want dead or bring one of our kids to camp or the hunters if it's a girl" all of the gods and and I stared at Apollo like he grew a second head."what?"

Athena: "you came up with a good idea that came about because you read a book which till this point I believed you couldn't read" Apollo just nodded with a giant grin on his face.

Zeus: "So Perseus what do you say will you become the first assassin of Olympus"

I thought it over weighing he pros and cons of the job but it all came down to two things 1: my fatal flaw 2: my rage toward camp.

Percy: "I'm in"

Zeus: "of the Olympians choose four of us to bless you" I looked to each Olympian pausing at Hestia and Hades 'who got there thrones back after the defeat of Gaia'.

Percy: "I choose Hestia, Hades, Artemis, and Ares. My reasons being that each one will help aid in either combat or being stealthy. Hades for the ability to hide in the darkness, Artemis for graceful yet silent movement as well as archery and long ranged combat, Ares for weapons combat and the ability to control my anger and last but definitely not least Hestia for power over fire and the ability to find the place the demigods can call home. If I had two more choices they would be Athena for the knowledge and quick thinking and Zeus for the lightning and wind control to better my already powerful storm bringer abilities"

Athena: "I agree with Percy on his choices and reasoning and I will add my blessing on top of the others so as to allow him to better himself"

Zeus: "fine, but he will not be gaining my blessing" the others nodded before the selected gods rose from their thrones and blasted some godly energy at me when the blasts connected with my body I felt pain and power rushing into me it was like taking a dip in the Styx when it's super charged and mixed with cocaine. I dropped to one knee fighting to stay conscious gritting my teeth in pain but I concentrated on what good I'll be doing with the power so I fought to stay awake. Soon the pain subsided and I rose to my feet. I soon noticed the shocked looks on the gods faces.

Percy: "What?"

Hades: "H...how are you still conscious you should have passed out from just one blessing but to receive five.."

Hermes: "six, sorry I also blessed him for increased stamina and speed" Hades and Zeus both glared at Hermes before Hades continued.

Hades: "those are very powerful blessings yet your still awake how"

Percy: "I did what I did when I bathed in the river Styx and concentrated on what I will be doing with the power and focused it into my heart" I said whilst shrugging. This caused them To stare at me like I'm an alien.

Zeus: "hmhm... Well now that that's settled does anyone wish to give Perseus anything to aid him and there will be no more blessings unless I approve first" many nodded in understanding before...

Aphrodite: "I would have blessed him but it seems he doesn't need it" she purred at me creeping me out."but I can still make him look good with this" she snapped her fingers and a deadly looking robe appeared it was somewhat tight but flexible it was colored red, blue, and gray with a hood attached that must have been enchanted to hide all but my mouth (cover image). I looked myself over and I have to say I look bad ass.

Hephaestus: "I'll fashion a weapon of your choice, you know what make that two of your choice"

Percy: "thank you lady Aphrodite and I would like a bow that's pitch black with arrows that can be infused with some of my power to make different effects and a blade to match riptide please and thank you lord Hephaestus" he only nodded and snapped his fingers and the bow and arrows I asked for appeared on my back but I looked around my body confused till Hephaestus spoke.

Hephaestus: "pull out you blade lad" I did as instructed and uncapped riptide when I did I noticed a small chain attached to the pommel. The chain itself was about an inch long and at the end was the omega symbol made of celestial bronze. "Pull on the chain" I pulled the chain which popes off the riptide and transformed into an exact replica of riptide except there was a sea great glow around the blade. "The blade itself was cooled in the blood of the kraken giving it the ethereal glow and some unknown effects, now touch the pommels together" once again I did as instructed but this time the blade turned back into the chain so I capped riptide and put it in my pocket.

Percy: "thank you all for everything so I ask... Where do I start"

**Ok first chapter hope you like it**

**This is all I have for now and I probably won't update this much so sorry but please tell me if you like**


	2. The job

Ok well here's chapter two I don't know what else to say besides guys your all awesome and ladies your all sexy

I have been traveling all over the U.S. for a year and a half now saving the demigods and assassinating any who threaten Olympus or have severely pissed off Zeus(most of my assassinations are from him). In that time I have trained in my powers learning ways to bend and maneuver them all fluently I also learned that Hestia's blessing allowed me to summon food then later I even began discovering ways to fuse my powers to create whole new abilities such as wrapping tendrils of fire in shadows causes the fire to spread faster and cause further pain to those unlucky enough to be hit by it, next I learned that by embedding my arrows with powers causes a large variety of effects such as: fire explodes, water suffocates, shadows causes fear and disorder, knowledge confuses, the moon causes an implosion, and speed suffocates.

I have saved a total of ninety-six demigods mostly Apollo, Aphrodite, and Zeus kids but that's a different matter. I have successfully entered the hunters camp twelve times without detection dropping off potential hunters, this lead to quite the conversation during the summer solstice 'I have never seen Artemis so angry in my life *shiver* but I digress'. I'm now on my way to a meeting with the gods. I have my hood up so no one recognizes me especially after the 'incident' at camp and gaining my new job I changed my name to Umbra which is Latin for shadow my new name is feared in the Greek world from my past assassinations and how I dealt with abusive men toward children especially girls was something you'll never forget. After arriving at the throne room doors which had been repaired they swung open on their as if from fear. As I entered I noticed the campers were here and I glared at them the rage inside barely controlled even with Ares blessing so I looked away and approached Zeus.

Umbra/Percy: "you called for me milord"

Zeus: "yes Umbra as you can see the Greek camp is here as well as the hunters..."

Hunters: "UMBRA" screeched several young hunters as they tackled me to the ground. I chuckled at their antics and hugged them back

Umbra: "nice to see you all as well but I believe we interrupted Zeus" I then whispered "you know he's a drama queen so he doesn't like interruptions" this caused them to giggle and return to the other hunters. "Sorry lord Zeus please continue"

Zeus: "as I was saying the campers and hunters are here because we think you should expand... And... Train some followers" I looked at Zeus then the campers then Zeus and repeated this action several times.

Umbra: "forgive me lord Zeus but I believe I have done exemplary on my missions thus far so why now"

Zeus: "you've done very well indeed but we still believe you should begin recruiting and the other matter will be discussed after you choose who to recruit" I sighed 'I guess I don't ha...

Umbra: "before I choose may I please speak with lady Artemis in private" Artemis glared at me but nodded. We walked just outside the throne room when Artemis whipped around and glared at me like I was what's wrong with the world. "Forgive me I just wanted to ask if you would like for me to teach all of the hunt not just some that your father forced and this way I can get away from the wretched campers and your huntresses will barely see me except for training" she continued to glare at me but soon nodded her head

Artemis: "fine but if you so much as look at one of my hunters the wrong way you'll find yourself dead before you can complete the thought"

Umbra: "I accept those terms" I said bowing before re-entering the throne room. Everyone watched us re-enter but I glared at the campers catching my eyes ablaze making many pale and look away others either fainted or soiled themselves.

Zeus: "have you come do a decision?"

Umbra: "yes lord Zeus and I think I have a good idea. Why don't I train the hunters that way if Their ever comes a time they are needed to continue my line of work they may be prepa..."

Phoebe: "what you think we can't handle ourselves or any mission the Olympians give us" she raged at me. I turned to her with a blank expression

Umbra: "alright I'll make a deal with you if you or any of the hunters are able to sneak up on me at any point in time from now till noon tomorrow I will not train you but if you can't than you phoebe must do double the training" I watched her go from enraged to smug but that quickly changed to shock when I caught the arrow from the hunter hidden in the campers."your gonna need to try harder than that to get by me" I then turned and bowed to Zeus before approaching Hestia."milady are their any missions ready"

Hestia: "not today Umbra but I do have a personal request fallow me" I looked confused there where always missions but I complied and fallowed anyhow.

Umbra: "what's this about lady Hestia there's always missions"she didn't speak just kept walking till we arrived at her palace which looked like one of those classic two story houses with the white paneling. We walked inside and it looked like a cosy home you could call your own.

Hestia: "ok Percy you can take off your hood now you know I hate talking to you with that thing on" I pulled my hood off and smiled at her

Percy: "yeah but besides you and the other Olympians I don't trust anyone besides Nico, Thalia, and a few others"

Hestia: "I understand but I still prefer to talk without it on. But continuing on I have a personal mission for you. I need you to find the goddess of the river Styx I need to speak to her on a personal matter" Hestia 'who has been in her twenty year old form since she was made an Olympian' and I have been hanging out a lot since I got my job as assassin of Olympus and this is very unlike her but I've never doubted her before and to be honest I've been crushing on her since my job started but she is a maiden goddess for one and two she seems to be more of the motherly figure toward everyone.

Percy: "I will start my search in the underworld immediately... And thanks for everything you've done for me this past year and a half" I said as i put my hood up just before shadow traveling to the underworld where I have a free pass since I got Hades his throne back. I began my search at the river itself as I got closer the black waters seemed to turn and lap at the edge like it was aggravated by my presence. I remember taking a dip in this river the pain and how An...'she' was my mortal hold. I shook my head to clear out the enraging thoughts and began walking the waters edge and the longer I stayed the more violent the river became and soon the river was sloshing toward me as if trying to attack me than out of no where a hand formed from the river and yanked me in. The moment my body touched the water I felt excruciating pain I tried as I did last time and concentrated on a spot on my body than all the things tying me to life but it did nothing but than it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see what was going on I noticed I couldn't move and that my body was still in pain just not as badly.

?: "you have thirty seconds to give me a reason not to kill you" I turned my head toward the voice to see a beautiful woman with long black hair a face that would make any man go crazy but it was marred by the angry scowl that was present on her face directed toward me. I gave my best attempt at a bow but it just looked like I was wiggling.

Umbra: "I came under orders of Hestia she has asked of your presence on a personal matter. May I also ask why you seem so angry at me"

Styx: "you seem so smug thinking you can gain my blessing once than go and lose to the Romans just to return for me to bless you again no it doesn't work that way" she glared at me as if she didn't here a word I said just the anger she holds toward me.

Umbra: "lady Styx I never meant to lose your blessing and I'm sorry I did I didn't coming to receive it again I only came by order of Hestia I swear it upon the Styx" her face went ridged for a moment before softening and looking directly at me the pain fully subsiding.

Styx: "I'm sorry but very few have ever gained my blessing and none have lived up to my standards. Achilles died, that Luke boy let a measly Titan control him and you removed my blessing"

Umbra: "as I said before it was not by choice I lost it but I understand you rage I gave everything to those wretched campers and my once mortal hold abandoned me for an arrogant bastard, they all did I only have the Olympians and very few others now" I sighed the anger leaving me just sadness remained.

Styx: "what was that you needed I let my anger cloud my thoughts"

Umbra: "no worries, I came here because Hestia has asked that you speak to her about a personal matter" she looked shocked at my statement before straightening up and nodding

Styx: "alright I'll be there soon but first I have a gift for you, no it's not my blessing since I'm unable to bestow my blessing more than once but I can give you this" she said as she pulled out a black blade that looked like it was created of the river itself always turning and flowing "this blade was forged from my river if someone or a monster is stabbed by this blade they will be bound to the blade so you may summon them in your time of need" I looked closer at the blade it looked almost like riptide so I slowly griped the handle. The blade was perfectly weighted and the grip felt great in my fingers.

Umbra: "thank you lady Styx" she smiled at me and gestured for me to leave. When she did I felt I could move again. I smiled and swam out of the river my clothes drying instantly. I teleported back to Olympus so I may finish the meeting with the gods.


	3. War?

After returning to Olympus I made my way to the throne room wondering what it could be that Hestia needed Styx for. I pushed my thoughts aside as I entered the throne room. Most of the Olympians looked at me curiously.

Zeus: "why did you leave with Hestia during he meeting?"

Umbra: "I wanted to know if I had any missions and ended up doing one since my part of the meetings are either right off the bat or at the end" I said as I shrugged my shoulders this caused a few of them to chuckle but others just sighed.

Zeus: "well after you left the campers had asked about you and your training so we explained what your job is on Olympus and what the training would entail. Many of them complained about not being chosen to be trained but the Fredrick boy stated he could defeat you without training" I figured that much but I wasn't going to entertain an imbecile by accepting his challenge."we sent the campers back to camp and told them to continue on. Now we are discussing... Another issue" I stood there waiting patiently "it seems that many monsters have been escaping Tartarus in mass quantities we fear that another threat is rising but it is still unknown who or what this threat is"

I pondered his words carefully thinking of how this could affect me or my new life style. I sighed when I realized I'm probably going to be the focal point of this war as well.

Umbra: "I will do what is required of me during this war. Has their been a prophecy for this threat?"

Zeus: "we were just about to find that out... Apollo" Apollo nodded is head and closed his eyes a look of concentration adorning his face it looked strange on him. Apollo then stiffened and opened his now poison green eyes

Apollo(oracle) "the betrayed one shall return

To the place his heart burns

With rage and fire they will stand

against an evil of ancient command

To protect Olympus his Blade will rise

For only the bravest must find demise" he then went ridged and passed out on his throne.

Hermes: "well... That's depressing" most of the council glared at him I just nodded.

Umbra: "oh stop it he's only saying what we're thinking" all attention was back on me as Apollo woke up

Apollo: "what was the prophecy?" He asked as he shook himself awake. I told him patiently as the others looked irritated. "Well I think I know who must lead it" Athena and I nodded but the others looked confused

Umbra: "me... The leader or focal point of the prophecy is me"

Poseidon: "that's not fair my son has been through to much as it is he should not have to be the center of another great prophecy"

Athena "it's not something we can decide it's up to the fa..."

Fates: "it was not of our design. His life string was created before we were born our mother Ananke had given us his string only stating "he will fall only to rise" his life is out of our hands" I stared at them not really caring

Athena: "why would his string be created before even your time?"

Fates: "that is something not even we have the answer to"

I stared at them with a little shock I figured they'd know something on the mater but this is unexpected. I then began to feel something a feeling of rage began to build in my chest but I had complete control. This rage felt like nothing I've ever dealt with in the past even with Ares blessing I've never felt so in control. As the feeling built I noticed a black aura was surrounding me it seemed to be fueling my rage. I looked to the others just to see looks of shock, bewilderment, and confusion mixed between them even the fates looked shocked. "H...how... How have you gained the power... Why w..." They then gasped and pulled out a large scroll from beneath the life yarn stuff. "He must be the one" they then approached me this made me feel worried but I stood my ground the black aura still surrounding me. "Take this and your future shall become clear" they held out the scroll for me so I slowly reached out and took it but when I touched it I was sucked into pure darkness.

? "Let the darkness rise and the rage consume you" echoed across the universe heard by all sending a feeling of fear and unknowing into the hearts of all living things.

-line break- still Percy's pov

I found myself surrounded by pure darkness and the burning rage within me kept on building. I felt I would soon lose control of my anger.

? "Let go, let the rage consume you, give in to the anger" said many voices over and over again

Umbra "ENOUGH" I snapped. A black fire burned across my skin with sparks of dark lightning absorbing all the darkness around me soon the darkness cleared and I found myself standing in a giant throne room with many thrones but only one was filled.

Ananke "do not worry child your are safe"

Percy "oh, I'm not worried just confused"

Ananke "yes a lot has happened today alone well let's start from the beginning. I am Ananke primordial of inevitability and I am the one who wove your life string. I did so because your fate is intertwined with the universe if you die then so does the universe-"

Percy "wait what do you mean the universe will die" Ananke giggled

Ananke "I mean all things in the universe will no longer to exist if you die but this was not of my choosing I may have wove your string but it was chaos who bound you to the universe just before he joined his sister in the void" she said with a sad expression

Percy "so dieing would be a no" I said running a hand through my hair

Ananke "no death would not be good but I have a way for you and the universe to survive... If you accept I will make you the god of inevitability, loyalty, heroes, and champion of fate you will be fully immortal but not bound to the ancient laws, you will be the 15th Olympian and you will gain my blessing to help strengthen your connection to the inevitable"

I felt a rush of anxiety at her proclamation but I had a feeling that I must do this.

Percy "I accept"

Ananke nodded and began chanting something older than Greek and after a few seconds a tendril of power rushed into me filling me with power and replacing my blood with ichor and it hurt it hurt so much I screamed as loud as I could it felt like my entire body was being shredded inch by inch in a blazing hot fire that would burn even the strongest of fire users but then it was gone and I found myself back on Olympus standing infront of the gods.

Zeus "what happened"

Umbra "An... Ananke S...s...summoned me" I said before passing out.


	4. The hunt

**Here's chapter 4 I hope you like it and I don't own pjo or hoo because if I did Percy would be a child of hades lol**

When I awoke I found myself in an all gold room that was lit so bright I had to shut my eyes several times to adjust to the brightness. When I could finally see the door opened revealing Apollo with his usual chipper smile.

Apollo "hey your finally awake"

Percy "ugh, how long have I been out"

Apollo "ooh about two hours"

Percy "I need to get to the throne room quickly" I said as I sat up and a streak of pain shooting through me

Apollo "slow down, it's gonna hurt after becoming a god"

Percy "h..h...how d...did you know"

Apollo "haha I did a blood test to make sure and well... Golden blood" he said

Percy "I'll tell you my domains when we get to the throne room" I sighed

Apollo nodded and flashed us to the throne where I promptly fell to the floor. Apollo helped me stand myself up and catch my balance. Once I could stand on my own Apollo sent a blast into the air quickly fallowed by 13 flashes.

Zeus "wh... Oh Perseus your awake is their something you need (Zeus has gotten nicer to me since I've become the assassin of Olympus)"

Percy "I have something to tell the council... I have been made a god-"

Council (-Apollo) "WHAT?"

Percy "I've become a god. My domains are inevitability, loyalty, and heroes I'm also the champion of fate and the 15th Olympian. The reason is because Ananke informed me that if I die the universe will cease to exist and she wishes to keep this from happening"

Poseidon "I don't have any argument against it does anyone have anything to say"

Artemis "although I am not happy with it I will not go against a primordial or be the cause for all existence to perish"

The others just nodded to shocked to respond. When Zeus finally got over his shock (pun totally intended) he slammed his master bolt into the floor causing a beautiful throne to raise from the ground next to my fathers.

Hades "before you sit on your throne Thanatos wishes to speak to you"

I nodded my head toward Hades who snapped his fingers summoning death. He stood a good 6 ft in height and wore a dark robe that covered everything but his skeletal hands and he had bone wings whilst carrying a wicked looking scythe.

Percy "what is it that you need Thanatos"

Thanatos "I wish to fade I may be the one to bring the dead to the underworld but I hate death it scares me how some people have died it terrifies how horrible people have become so I wish to fade but to do so I must choose a successor and I have chosen you"

I looked at Thanatos even though I couldn't see his face I could feel the sadness rolling of him I didn't want more power but who was I to deny this gods last wish so I nodded in acceptance. He then approached me and placed his hand on my forehead I felt a rush of power and I sensed the dead and those who needed guidance in death. Thanatos pulled back his hood revealing a skull but it had an ethereal glow of skin it showed him smiling.

Thanatos "thank you"

Hades "good bye old friend"

Thanatos then flickered before disappearing completely. I then jolted my right arm out catching an arrow meant for my head.

Percy "you've gotta try harder than that Phoebe"

The council looked shocked first from Thanatos fading and second from the arrow I caught not even looking. I then bowed to the council and sat on my throne.

Percy "although I do like my throne I have some hunters to train"

Zeus "before you leave I wish to give you my blessing and permission to enter my domain freely"

Everyone turned to Zeus mouths agape. 'how many times can you put the council in shock in one day sheesh' i nodded and he blasted some energy into me when he did I felt my bone wings sprout from my back but they soon covered themselves in an array of multicolored feathers. Their was black (Thanatos and Hades), Blue (Poseidon)' red (Hestia)' gray (athena), light gray (Hermes)' and purple (my domains) I looked at them in awe. I pulled one out and the feather made a rainbow of all the colors present but it also gave off some power like it held some power of its own.

Percy "Artemis may I please see one of your arrows"

Artemis looked at me funny but gave in and pulled out one of here personal arrows as I walked over to her throne. I took my feather and touched it to each feather on the arrow causing them to gain the same coloration but only a portion of my feathers power. When I finished I handed her back the arrow.

Percy "I have no idea what this'll do but I do know it holds a lot of power I can feel it touching each of my domains and blessings somehow"

She took the arrow and examined it before placing it in here quiver and nodding. I then ducked backwards as Phoebe leapt at me from atop Artemis's throne causing her to sail over me.

Percy "seriously, I understand not wanting to do training but trying to cut a gods head off is not very smart"

This caused Phoebe to stop in her tracks and stare wide eyed at me.

Percy "what, is their something on my face?" This caused a round of laughter from both my idiocy and phoebe's expression.

Percy "i will see you and your hunters tomorrow at noon" I said as I turned to Artemis

- line break - (noon duh)

I flashed to the location Artemis gave me the day before for the hunt. I arrived right in the middle of the hunt causing all of them to draw their bows on me but several of them dropped them when they saw it was me.

Hunters "UMBRA" a few said as the rushed me but I was ready this time so I didn't fall down this time.

Umbra/Percy "hehe it's nice to see you girls to" I chuckled

Then Thalia stepped forward looking at me with a blank stare so I put the little ones behind me (I never told Thalia I'm Umbra so this is going to be interesting).

Percy "is their something the mater lieutenant"

She didn't answer she just kept getting closer till we were a foot apart.

Thalia "if you so much as look the wrong way you'll find yourself dead faster than you can blink you got it" she said coldly with some sparks coming off her to prove her point.

I looked her right in the eyes (my hoods up so she wouldn't know) and laughed. I laughed even while she punched me in the gut with an electrified (the electricity had no effect but she didn't know that) fist I laughed 'hurt like Hades but I laughed'

Umbra "forgive me if I'm not scared...Thals" this caused her to flinch and punch me in the face effectively knocking my hood off which caused her to gasp at my appearance. I still had my same looks as when I last saw her but this time my eyes were rimmed with more power and where now purple but what ever.

Thalia "p...Percy"

Percy "in the flesh" I said smiling

I braced myself for the oncoming fist but I got a hug instead. I looked at here to see her crying.

Thalia "w...wh...why would run l...like th...that do you have any idea how worried Annabeth, Nico, and I have been.

Percy "don't say her name" I said just above a whisper

Thalia "what?"

Percy "don't say Annabitches name to me she is the reason I left she is the cause for all my pain she is the very reason I am in turmoil" I said in a deadly calm voice one that sent shivers down the spines of all who could here it.

Thalia stepped away from me confused shocked and angry. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her.

Percy "save it Thalia if you truly wish to know what happened ask Artemis"

With that I stepped away and walked to a nearby clearing to set up the training equipment. After I had finished set up Artemis appeared near camp but I just ignored her.

Artemis "I see Umbra has arrived and isn't dead" she said till she looked at her hunters and noticed their looks of uneasiness and fear toward me. Causing her to glare and walk up to me "what did you do"

Percy "they found out I'm Percy and Thalia mentioned "her" name so I calmly told her not to ever mention "her" again" I said in a monotone voice

Artemis glared at me for a few more seconds before walking to her tent Thalia close behind.


	5. Training and a suprise

Warning: torture scenes in this chapter

Once I finished equipment set up I called the hunters over. The little ones were eager to learn while the older ones just glared at me.

Percy "alright training starts when I finish telling you what your training for. Ok, you'll be training In the art of the assassin, and as such you'll be learning how to sneak up on even the best of the trackers, hide from even the strongest of senses, and strike quickly and accurately with such precision that your enemy will never know you even existed. Since I don't expect even the best of you to get it right a-"

Phoebe "we can do this training with our eyes closed and one arm tied behind our back BOY"

I rolled my eyes at her but I am not going to tolerate stubbornness during training

Percy "fine Phoebe if you speak for everyone than I'll put you all through the toughest training regiment but if any of you disagree with Phoebe than please step away from the main group"

Most of the younger hunters split off immediately especially those that have seen me in action before. Phoebe and the older hunters looked at them with discontent.

Layla "Phoebe please stand down you don't know what he can do and if he's training us to do what I've seen then starting off easy will be our best idea"

I remember Layla she's 6 years old, she has oil black hair that reaches just past her shoulders, obsidian eyes, and she lived with an overly abusive uncle who almost raped her had I not shown up *shudder* I don't even want to think about it. Well I killed her uncle from the shadows dragging him in using shadow chains and once he was engulfed in the shadows I slowly used an arrow tip to cut each finger off knuckle by knuckle and using black fire to burn the stump I continued up to his elbow before whispering to him "hell will gladly accept scum like you" before I slit his throat.

Phoebe "yeah right I bet he just made a deal with those men just so he can use you later"

This caused my blood to boil and my black aura to become visible making the little ones to shiver.

Percy "Phoebe this is your last warning if you keep your sexist ways toward me I will not be kind I have done nothing to you nor do I plan to but if you force my hand you better pray Artemis stops me"

Thalia "enough Percy and Phoebe stop this tough girl act or I'll deal with you" Thalia said as she joined the group once again.

I slowly calmed down and walked over to the little ones.

Percy "I'm sorry if I scared you little ones it's just I haven't had the best life so it hurts me that people don't have faith in me because I've always given my faith to others just for them to betray me so I'm sorry" I said sadly.

Layla, Terra, Sarah, and Britney all came forward and hugged me.

Britney "we have faith in you big brother"

Percy "thank you, hey you girls want to know a secret"

They all nodded their heads so fast I thought they'd get whiplash causing me to chuckle.

Percy "I recently became a god" I whispered causing them to gasp. "How many of you girls have been claimed?"

All but Layla raised their hand. I looked to her to see her head hung low so I lifted her head up and smiled causing her to smile back.

Layla "my mother told me that my father would never accept me and that I should just disappear" she said slightly crying

Percy "I have an idea" I said as I picked her up "Artemis I know you've been watching I'll be back in a minute I'm taking Layla to olympus to ask her father something" I said looking up at the tree just north of my position

Artemis "how do you do that and fine but if you I find out that you've done something else I'll find you and torture you"

I rolled my eyes but accepted her terms before turning back to Layla

Percy "alright close your eyes till I say ok" she nodded her head and closed her eyes so I flashed us to the throne room on olympus. "Alright open your eyes"

I held her in my arms as I walked over to Hades' throne where I knocked on it like a door causing Hades himself to flash into the room

Hades "if it were anybody else you'd be incinerated" he sighed "what do you need nephew?"

Percy "I believe it's not me who needs something" I said pointedly

He finally looked up when I said that and when he saw who was in my arms the lord of the dead reared up.

Hades "I'm sorry my child but I am your father and I'm far from worthy to be so" he said sadly

Layla climbed onto my shoulder before jumping onto Hades lap where she punched him across the face a giving him an angry glare

Layla "then act like a father stop crying, and hug your daughter" she said her own tears falling

Hades looked at his daughter who knocked some sense into him and hugged her.

Hades "I'm sorry" I waited a few moments for them to separate. When they did she climbed back down to my shoulders where she decided to stay. "Percy can you do me a favor and raise her as your own adopt her if you wish because I have failed all of my daughters in the past they all died before the age of 14 which even by demigod standards is short"

Percy "I will protect her but it's up to her if I adopt her" I said as I took her off my shoulders "so Layla what will it be do you want me to be your father or your protective cousin"

I knew Layla understood what I meant and she genuinely would consider the options she's a smart girl

Layla "will you be there for me when I need you most?" She asked me

Percy "I'll always be there for you either way you choose" I said with a smile

Layla "thank you.. Father" she said hugging me

I smiled and began chanting in Ancient Greek causing her to glow brightly. Once the light died down Layla had some appearance changes like her hair was more of a raven black, her eyes where now purple with a tinge of red, and she had purple and black wings. I then extended my wings and took one of my feathers and placed it in her wings causing another flash leaving her wings looking like mine now. She also gave off as much power as I did when I was still a demigod and she's 6.

Percy "so what do you think"

Layla "I love it, I didn't even know you had wings" she said hugging me

Percy "I think we should be heading back I still have to start training you girls"

Layla nodded then flew up to my shoulders causing me to chuckle. Then I got a great idea causing me to smile a smile that would make Hermes jealous.

Percy "you want to show off some power Layla" I said looking at her

She smiled mischief written all over her face.

Layla "yep"

With that I flashed us above camp making sure Layla was beside me we then began building up some power on the way down. When we got close to the ground I did a front flip where Layla did a backflip before we both used our wings to lessen the fall and punch the ground causing a giant shockwave of power making all the hunters jump and point their bows at us.

Percy "ladies let me formally introduce to you LAYLA JACKSON daughter of me Percy" I said out stretching my wings and using my arms to point out Layla.

Many of the hunters glared at me but then looked at Layla in shock.


End file.
